


Only Love

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could any of them think she had given up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #002 -- _If Only_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

How many times could she hear the same phrase and not let old hurts eat at her heart?

 _If only they had never come here._

 _If only Elena hadn’t cared so much about them._

 _If only she hadn’t given up._

It was the last one that hurt her more than anything and it was that last one that always sent her running as fast and as far as she could. She hadn’t given up, couldn’t they see that? Even after she was killed – when she had destroyed Katherine – she had hung on so that she could make sure that the town was saved from Klaus and his creatures.

How could any of them think she had given up?

It was usually Damon who would come after her, find her high up in a tree, shaking with sobs that she couldn’t make tears for now. He would sit up there with her, arms around her tightly and tell her all kinds of things that he would go back and do to them for upsetting her like that.

He never said anything about her going back and watching people from her old life or listening to the conversations of the people she loved.

If only she had never met the Salvatores, then she never would have found the man she loved above almost everything else.


End file.
